The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of adsorbent materials usable for the treatment or analysis of liquids.
More specifically, it relates to adsorbent materials comprising an inert mineral support in which is an adsorbent substance incorporated.
Over the last few years, solid adsorbent materials have been increasingly used in such varied fields as the analysis and control of the environment, the treatment of liquid or solid waste and the recovery of compounds required by industry as the result of their cost and scarcity. Numerous mineral or organic adsorbent substances having ion exchange and/or adsorption properties can be used for this purpose and are selected as a function of the nature and physicochemical form of the elements to be fixed.
Hitherto, such solid materials having adsorbent properties have been prepared by impregnating an organic inert support, e.g. polyethylene or polyurethane, or an inert mineral support, e.g. silica or alumina by means of adsorbent substances. However, due to this preparation procedure, the support constitutes in this case a large part of the total weight of the adsorbent material obtained.
Moreover, the production of such adsorbent materials causes certain problems when it is desired to obtain them in the form of solid phase of specific grain size distribution retaining all the properties of the adsorbent substance and additionally having adequate mechanical characteristics and a good resistance to chemical agents.